The present invention relates to the field of perfumery and, more particularly, to a novel compound, i.e. 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-3,5,5,6,7,8,8-heptamethyl-2-naphthalenecarbonitrile, in the form of a racemic compound or of one of its optically active isomers such as for example (-)-(6S,7S)-5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-3,5,5,6,7,8,8-heptamethyl-2-naphthalenecarb onitrile and (+)-(6R,7R)-5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-3,5,5,6,7,8,8-heptamethyl-2-naphthalenecarb onitrile.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the novel aldehydic tetralin derivatives used as intermediates for the preparation of said isomers.
The above-mentioned nitrile is a nitrogen-containing analogue of 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-3,5,5,6,7,8,8-heptamethyl-2-naphthalenecarbaldehyde, a much appreciated perfuming ingredient with a musky character, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,588. We have now discovered that the use in perfumery of the compounds of the instant invention can be highly advantageous when compared to that of said prior art carbaldehyde, namely upon employing these compounds in highly aggressive media such as for example those of consumer articles of the soap, deodorant or detergent type.